


Through the Window - Butters Stotch X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Let's count all the reasons Leopold "Butters" Stotch's parents probably hate your guts.





	Through the Window - Butters Stotch X Reader

You hummed the _Mission: Impossible_ theme to yourself as you tiptoed around town, dragging a small ladder with you. You ducked behind a building before Officer Barbrady saw you on his nightly rounds, then continued until you reached your destination. Placing the ladder against the side of the second-story house, you began to climb until you reached the top. You knocked on the window gently.

"Gee whiz, (Y/N)!" Butters opened it with a sad smile. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Sorry it took so long, my parents were still awake." You frowned a bit. "What was it this time?"

"I got a B+ on that big math test we took on Tuesday." His face dropped, and he looked incredibly defeated.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." You started to climb down. "Well? Let's go, Butters."

"Go? Go where?" Butters rubbed his knuckles together. "Y-you know I can't, I'm grounded."

"Are you going to let your parents run your life forever?" You held out your hand, which he grabbed. "Come on."

"Oh, alright." He swung his legs out the window and followed after you quietly. "What if they find out?"

"Let me worry about it." The two of you jumped down and landed in the snow with a crunch. "Here, I brought you some mittens."

"Thanks a ton, (Y/N)! I-I didn't want my fingers to freeze off!" Butters quickly slipped them on. "I forgot a coat."

"Oh, right." You took off yours and draped it around his shoulders. "Done."

"Aw, hamburgers! I'm supposed to be the gentleman here and give you MY coat in this situation!" He shook his head. "I'm a b-bad gentleman!"

"You're not bad." You took his covered hand in your own and walked to Stark's Pond. "We should go ice-skating soon."

"Hey, yeah! That sounds like a whole lot of fun! I guess." Butters stopped walking and sat down. "Fun."

"Doesn't sound like you're very excited." You plopped down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He leaned his head on your shoulder. "Things just don't s-seem fun like they were before. You know, the stuff I used to enjoy doesn't really bring me a whole lot of excitement anymore. Does that sound stupid?"

"No, not at all. Come here." You pulled him against your chest. "I didn't know you felt that way, Butters. You know you can tell me anything."

"Heh, yeah." Butters held up his half of a BFF necklace. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Right." You touched your half. "Your birthday is coming up soon, maybe that'll be a good time to move out."

"That sounds nice, but I may never be welcome in their home again!" he squeaked.

"Aaaaaand?" You covered his hands with yours. "You don't need them in your life, they're holding you back from being happy."

"I'm kinda happy right now." Butters winced as you accidentally brushed over a bruise on his arm. "Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong at all. It's a good thing." You marveled in the way his sky blue eyes lit up at your words. "You deserve it."

"Thanks a bunch, (Y/N)." He buried his face in your neck.

"Huh? What for?" You lifted up his chin. 

"Being such a great friend! You never picked on me even once, even though my other friends did! You're always real nice to me, even when I'm being a huge dork!" Butters grinned, but the tears in his eyes betrayed his real feelings.

"You're a bit of a dork, but that's not a bad thing. And come on, you deserve it. Happiness, I mean." You rubbed your nose against his.

"I don't." He hiccuped once, twice. "I-I really don't..." He whined softly before hiding his face in your shirt.

"You deserve all the good things." You rubbed his back as he cried, even when his tears became cold against your skin from the chilly wind. "Shh, shh."

"Please don't leave me, (Y/N)! I couldn't take it!" Butters babbled. "I love you!"

"I love you too, BFF." You felt him deflate. "What?"

"I-I have bad thoughts about you," he admitted. "Thoughts I shouldn't be having about someone."

"What kind of thoughts?" You ran your fingers through his silky hair.

"Oh god, oh Jesus. I just...I wanna kiss you and hold you and stuff." Butters waved his arms frantically. "But I'll try to stop having them! My dad says-"

"Leo." His name rolled off your tongue nicely, and you grabbed his cheeks. "Fuck your dad." You kissed him firmly before letting go. "So there."

"Eh?" He covered his mouth and looked at you in shock. “(Y/N)?” His eyes grew huge as his body began to shake. “I don’t understand! Are you playing a trick on me?”

“What?! No, never! I love you, Leo.” You brushed the snow off his face. “That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yeah! I love you too!” Butters rubbed his chin. “Eric told me how to talk to your significant other! Hang on!”

“Wait, don’t take advice from-“

“I’ll treat you right, bitch.”

You exhaled. “Butters,” you began evenly, “I don’t think that’s right.”

“Oh. Eric sure made me upset then!” he pouted. “Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?”

“No, no,” you giggled. “I’m not laughing at you.”

“Whew.” Butters pointed to the ground. “Make snow angels with me?”

“You’re already one, but okay.” You didn’t miss his blush, which wasn’t completely from the cold.

“A-actually, I’m freezing. Can we go back to my house?” He clung onto your arm.

“Let’s go to mine and I’ll make us hot chocolate. Sound good?” You raised an eyebrow as he nodded once and kissed your forehead. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
